


You're Lucky You're Cute

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Ask Blog prompts [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: I have a lot of writing ideas based on the askoswaldandedward blog. I got permission from them to use their artwork in my fics.





	1. Get Some Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> Fem oswald is pregnant and the baby is kicking and squirming so fem ed spoons her and starts rubbing her baby bump to calm their child down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostara grumbled and rolled over on her side . Seven months into her pregnancy and her little angel was using her insides as a bouncy castle. As the baby kicked again Ostara thought there were several words she’d use to describe her child, but angel was not one of them. Letting out a groan of frustration she tried to soothe the baby by rubbing circles into her rounded abdomen. This did little other than prompt the baby to kick at its mother’s hands as they moved across the taut skin.

“Fine, be that way then. You’ll regret it when you’re older.” She grumbled down at her stomach.  
“Are you threatening our unborn child?” Edwynne teased from where she was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

“Right now it’s your child. I’ll have nothing to do with this hellion.” Eddie laughed and crossed over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Ostara shifted to get as comfortable as she could with the baby still bouncing around inside her.

Eddie pressed against her back and wrapped her long arms around her disgruntled wife, resting one on top of Ostara’s hands that were still trying to soothe the excited child.

“Hello little one, do you know that you’re causing your mother a lot of stress?” Eddie whispered starting to slowly massage her own hand over her wife's swollen stomach. Eddie pressed tiny kisses up Ostara’s throat before kissing her cheek.

“Shhh, relax, it’s time for us to go to sleep. Mommy can’t sleep if you’re bouncing around like that. Her poor knee must be sore too. Tomorrow she’s going to have breakfast in bed and then I’ll give her feet and knee a nice long rub. Do you think she’d like that? I can rub you too, just like I’m doing right now.” Ostara moved her hands away to allow her wife more room.

Eddie’s soothing voice and the promises of all the wonderful ways her wife will spoil her seemed to calm her and their baby down.

“See, that’s much better. Now you settle down and go to sleep and tomorrow I’ll pamper both of you.”

Ostara craned her neck back to press a kiss to her wife’s lips.  
“I love you,” She whispered against the taller women’s lips. And then, noting the slowly stilling movements of their child, added, “She loves you too.”

“What if it’s a boy? We agreed on being surprised.”

“You have a point, but whatever our baby is, I know they’ll love you.”

“I love you too, Os. And I know I’ll love our baby. Now get some sleep love. You have a day of pampering ahead of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the ask:  
> "New mom Ozzy fussing over how cute and chubby her baby is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostara woke from a nap to the sound of her newborn baby fussing. She and Edwynne had been anxiously waiting for nine months for their little bundle of joy to be born. Actually they’d been waiting even longer as they had spent several months prior to that discussing who should carry the baby and getting a room in the manor properly converted into a nursery. 

Shortly after they’d come to an agreement Ostara had met Martin and had decided that any child of theirs would need a proper older brother. It hadn’t taken much convincing to get Eddie to agree as Martin was a master at charming everyone around him. Including his new baby brother, Ethan Elijah Cobblepot-Nygma, who Martin hovered around constantly.

Lamenting the briefness of her nap Ostara got up to go see why her baby boy was fussing. Entering the nursery she saw Martin still hovering around his brother’s crib, trying to assess what made him cry and if he could do anything about it before he woke up Ostara. Martin turned and smiled sheepishly at Ostara and backed away from the crib slightly so she could lean over and pick up her baby.

Smiling softly she brushed her fingers through Martin’s curls as she walked over to scoop the crying baby into her arms. As soon as she picked him up he settled slightly, cries and shrieks fading into sniffles and soft whimpers.

“I see, just like your mother, always needing attention,” Ostara teased holding her son up to inspect him.

“You’re both lucky I find you cute. Especially you,” She huffed bring her baby close to nuzzle his cheek.  
“Look at you! You have the chubbiest little cheeks!” She cooed, giggling slightly when her baby did.

“Martin, why don’t we go downstairs and you can hold your brother while I finish some work in my study.”

Martin nodded eagerly, and followed his mom downstairs and into her office.

“Sit on the couch and I’ll hand him to you.”

Doing as told Martin sat perfectly still while his mom deposited his younger brother into his arms.

“Alright, I’m going to finish some paperwork, when Eddie gets home we can make dinner.”

Martin nodded distractedly, too concerned with his younger brother to really care about much else. Not that Ostara could blame him because she found herself constantly looking up from her paperwork to smile warmly at her two boys. She might have taken a few pictures too.

And sent them to Edwynne at City Hall.

Which may have prompted her wife to stifle a squeal of delight in a meeting.

But Martin didn’t need to know about that.


End file.
